Tina Misbehaves at Toys"R"Us (Thevideotour1's version)
Tina Misbehaves at Toys"R"Us is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on March 28, 1990. Plot Tina is the only one without a Babar plush doll and Barney and the Backyard Gang make fun of her. So, Tina asks her mom to take her to the store to get her one, but when she gets there, Tina's mom can't afford Babar plush doll. When she tries to offer him Tanya Mousekewitz plush doll, Tina loses his patience and dire consequences ensue! Recap Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Brady (Andres McKenzie) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Helen (Tessa Ludwick) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Gary (Junior T. O'Chang) * Benny (John Mountford) * Griselda (Ana Maria Vargas) * Johnny (Bryan Nguyen) * Sara Minor (Gisèle Corinthios) * Nathaniel Minor (Steve Guttenberg) * Tina's Mom (Sonya Resendez) * Tina's Dad (Pedro Armendáriz Jr.) * Mrs. Brenda the Toys "R" Us Manager (Sarah Jessica Parker) * Mr. Robot (Voice: Carlos Alazraqui / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Roger Rabbit (Voice: Charles Fleischer / Body: Carey Stinson) * Jessica Rabbit (Mary Bartram) * Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) * Mother Goose (Sandy Walper) * Mary of Mary Had a Little Lamb (Ashley Cairns) * Humpty Dumpty (Joey Mazzarino) * Pieman of Simple Simon (Matt LeBlanc) * Mr. Dan the Cleanup Man (Dan Gilroy) Songs!!! # Barney Theme Song (tune: Yankee Doodle) # The More We Get Together # Being Together # Laugh with Me! # Indoor-Outdoor Voices # If You're Happy and You Know It # You Are Grounded! (tune: The Winkster Song) # This is Not My Day! # Tinkerputt's Song # I'm a Little Robot (tune: I'm a Little Teapot) # The Land of Mother Goose # I'm Mother Goose # Mary Had a Little Lamb # Humpty Dumpty # Simple Simon (tune: Yankee Doodle) # This is the House That Jack Built # Peter Piper # Getting Ready for Bed # Are You Sleeping? # Good Morning # Shortenin' Bread # Clean Up, Clean Up! # There Are Seven Days # Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush # Strolling Through the Park # Pick Up the Part of the World # Skip to My Lou # We're Gonna Teach Sean Abel & Tina Some Lessons # Forgive Me # Toys"R"Us is Opened Now! # I Love You Trivia * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney in Concert (original)". * Brady wears a black long-sleeved polo shirt with a few red stripes, beige cargo pants, brown shoes and short hair. * Michael wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Amy wears the same clothes that Cassandra Halloran wore in the Wiggles video, "Wake Up, Jeff!", during the song "I Can Do So Many Things" and the same hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Sean Abel wears the same clothes while Juan wore in "Anyway You Slice It". * Antonio wears the same clothes while Carlos wore in "Are We There Yet?". * Tina wears the same dress that Rose Cousens wore in the Wiggles video, "Big Red Car", during the song "Five Little Joeys", white knee socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears the same hairstyle from "Campfire Sing Along". * Luci wears a white shirt, red shorts, white ankle socks, brown sneakers and the same hairstyle from "Waiting for Santa". * Helen wears a clothes and the same hairstyle While Min wore in "Barney's Talent Show". * Dylan wears the same orange shirt that Tony wore in "At Home in the Park", blue jeans, brown sneakers and a curtained hairstyle. * Harlow wears a red long-sleeved shirt, a denim vest, a denim pleated skirt, red knee socks, brown Mary Jane shoes and long hair. * Dominic wears an azure and white checkered collar shirt, olive green pants, brown shoes and long hair. * Derek wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Adam wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Gary wears a yellow shirt, turquoise shorts and butterscotch sneakers. * Benny wears the same clothes and hairstyle while Shawn wore in "Once Upon a Time". * Griselda wears a bright green t-shirt, white shorts, white ankle socks, brown shoes and long hair. * Before Barney comes to life, * When Tina shouts angrily and destroys the entire Toys"R"Us, here's how it goes: * Tina pushes and knocks over a big basket of stuffed toys * Tina pushes and knocks all the shelves full of different toys * Tina swats all the boards games off every shelf, but the Mouse Trap Board game doesn't swat. * Tina swats all the video games off every shelf: Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal is a 2007 video game released for the Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2, and the Xbox 360 are not broken, they're normal. * Tina swats all the videotapes off every shelf and stomps on them angrily: but the Sean Abel's two videos of JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? and JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? and even Blue's Clues, Little Bear & Rugrats Videos are not broken, they're normal. * Tina pushes and knocks over a big basket of toy balls * This is another time Time Lapse is used. It is when Tina destroys the whole Toys"R"Us before she hits her mom with a beach ball that dropped from the big basket. * After Tina destroys the entire Toys"R"Us, Tina grabs a beach ball that dropped from the big basket and hit her mom with it. * During a scene where Tina destroys the whole Toys"R"Us, the music from "Barney Goes to School" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang quickly search for Zippity) is used, except it was extended. (Sean Abel runs out of here) the music from "Campfire Sing Along" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang run away from the bear) is used. * Tina misbehaved at "Toys"R"Us", so she will not go there, until Tina was grounded for 7 days. * Sean Abel punched Tina, so he got grounded for 9 days. * Johnny punched Sean Abel! * Production for this video took place in September 1989. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Helen: Hi Sean Abel! * Sean Abel: Hi Helen What's Up? * Helen: Not Much, I was just wondering where Tina Is... * Sean Abel: misbehaving?! * Helen: Why are you saying a Word?! * Sean Abel: I was getting Everything ready for my First Day of West Hall Middle School at June, and it's the middle of mother (chimes of censord) ing July that I know for sure that I don't have (chimes of censord) ing Summer School, so Just Let Me watch Tina! Quote 2: * (after the song "The More We Get Together", Barney comes to life) * Sean Abel, Antonio, Helen and Benny: Barney. * Helen: Barney, You Told Us. * Barney: I Sure Did Helen, I'm Sure Tina wanted to Help me, What are you doing here?! * Helen: We play Games. * Antonio: We Swing. * Benny: Slide. * Sean Abel: and Watch Video Tapes in my House. * Barney: That's Sounds like a Lot of Fun, Let me Tell you Rest of the Backyard Gang before I explain, I Bring them All Over! Quote 3: * Tina: Oh, boy! The Babar plush doll! I want that one! * Tina's mom: But it costs $20. I don't have that much. * Tina: Oh, pretty please, mom? He's so nice and cuddly. * Tina's mom: Here. (takes out the Tanya Mousekewitz plush doll and shows it to Tina) How about a Tanya Mousekewitz plush doll instead? It's only $10. * Tina: No way! I want what I want so give it to me now! * Tina's mom: Don't act like a spoiled brat! Now everybody's staring at you! You can either have the Tanya Mousekewitz plush doll or you can have nothing at all! * Tina: Are you kidding? If I get it at my birthday party, everybody including Barney and the Backyard Gang think I'm a birthday loser! * Tina's mom: Too bad, Tina! You can either get the Tanya doll or you can leave the store! * Tina: Oh, I have a better idea! Why don't we buy a diamond ring so that way, you can engage me! * Tina's mom: Tina! Watch your language! * Tina: Go ahead and engage me! Engage me! Engage me right here at Toys"R"Us! * Roger: Uh-oh! We gotta get outta here! * Jessica: Yeah. Things are getting even worse. * Amy: By the way, Barney. Let's go to me and Michael's house. * Barney: Geez! Let's get's out of here, because Tina is gonna gets angry at her mom! * Sean Abel: Maybe I can keep holding my videos of Rugrats, Blue's Clues & Little Bear Video Collection & JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? and JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? from Knowledge Adventure, Nick Jr & Nickelodeon to put them inside my my blue & Green backpack! * Barney: Good Idea Sean Abel. * Tina: You're not gonna engage me, mom?! Fine! I'll engage Toy"R"Us instead! How about that?! (she roars like a lion and destroys the whole Toys"R"Us. After that, she grabs the beach ball that dropped from the big basket and prepares to hit her mom with it) And now for the finishing touch! * Tina's mom: Drop that beach ball right now, Tina! We're going home! * Tina: No, I won't! (hits her mom with the beach ball by throwing it against her face) * Tina's mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) OUCH!! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE ENTIRE TOYS"R" US AND HIT ME WITH A BEACH BALL!! THAT'S IT!! GET IN THE CAR...RIGHT NOW!! (takes Tina to the car) * Tina: (screaming) NOOOOO!!! LET ME GO!!! AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!! * (Tina's mom drives home as Tina cries) Quote 4: * (at their room, Tina and her parents are at the living room while the MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour report starts on TV) * Tina's mom: Oh, yeah. You're definitely standing. * Tina: But, mom-- * Tina's mom: Stand! * MacNeil: (on TV) Today on the MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour, a 7 years girl named Tina who having a tantrum a Toys R Us. * Tina's Mom: So, Mrs. Brenda, tell us what happened at Toys"R"Us? * Mrs. Brenda: That girl had to shout very loudly and angrily at her mom in front of almost everyone in my store, so I had to close the building with everyone and the girl owes Toys R Us $5,000. That's primarily, because of the damage made to toys, video games, board games, video tapes and the ball section. * MacNeil: Thank you, Mrs. Brenda, for you time. Quote 5: * Tina's mom: (after the MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour report) Thanks a lot, Tina. We closed "Toys 'R' Us"! You are grounded for 7 days! * Tina's Dad: Go to your room right now! * Tina: Okay. * (Tina's parents send Tina to her bedroom, as music starts to the song, "You Are Grounded!") Quote 6: * Sean Abel: Tina, Leave my videos of videos of Rugrats, Blue's Clues & Little Bear Video Collection & 2 JumpStart Videos JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? and JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? from Knowledge Adventure, Nick Jr & Nickelodeon Alone. * Tina: My Timeout is Over. * Sean Abel: Did you say 'wronger'? * Tina: What? I don't know. Perhaps. * Sean Abel: It's 'more wrong', not 'more wronger'. * Tina: Eeugh... it had to rhyme! Don't question my sister Luci's Brother Gary's Playstation 2 video game of Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal! Get Out of My House Right Now! * Sean Abel: But, Tina. I told you bad girl to touch those Rugrats, Blue's Clues & Little Bear Video Collection & 2 JumpStart Videos from Knowledge Adventure, Nick Jr & Nickelodeon, they're not broken! * Tina: Why not!?! * Sean Abel: Because They're Normal, and then everyone will think that you'll come and don't take my videos of Rugrats, Blue's Clues & Little Bear Video Collection & JumpStart Preschool: Who from Knowledge Adventure, Nick Jr & Nickelodeon, I put them inside my blue & Green backpack! You can't Be Serious to us like that way. * Tina: Oh, alright fine, what do you doing with these?! * Sean Abel: (Angry at Tina) I told you not to touch them! * Tina: You Mad at Me, Did you even read the directions? * (Having finally had enough of Tina, Sean Abel furiously gets up, grits his teeth and clenches his fist) * Tina: It doesn't matter for one second! It's not my fault if you made the collection to take them to your house! * Sean Abel: (furiously) I told you... NOT TO TOUCH IT! (Raises his fist and punches Tina's arm) * (Tina falls outside holding her arm in the air from the hit) * Tina: (She cries and walks back to the house) Aaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaah! * Sara Minor: (off-screen) Sean "RJ". Abel, come here! * Sean Abel: Uh-oh. Middle name. * (In the kitchen) * Tina: Are they gonna have to amputake my arm? * Nathaniel Minor: No, honey, it's ampu''tate'', not amputake. * Tina: They're gonna amputate?! * Nathaniel Minor: No. I'm in charge, and I'm putting ice on you. (he does so, and Tina screams loudly) What's wrong? * Tina: That's cold! * (In the hallway) * Sara Minor: Apologize to your Friend! * Sean Abel: No way! She should apologize to her sister Luci! I put all week on them inside my blue & green backpack (shows his Mom the videos of videos of Rugrats, Blue's Clues & Little Bear Video Collection & 2 JumpStart Videos JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? and JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? from Knowledge Adventure, Nick Jr & Nickelodeon to ''put them inside his blue & Green backpack)'' I just been told her a Thousand times ago not to touch them! * (Nathaniel Minor carries a half-naked Tina past them) * Tina: You're bad! * Nathaniel Minor: Sean, This means no TV for a Month. (Cuts to Sean Abel with the TV positioned facing behind him) * Sean Abel: But Mom & Dad, That is so Unfair (Sean Abel furiously turns to his left on the stool) You don't even care what she did to me! * Sara Minor: We'll deal what she did, but you did was Smart too. * Sean Abel: Hmph.Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Quote 7: * (The next day, after the song "This is Not My Day". Barney and the Backyard Gang (except Sean Abel) are bored in the backyard) * Luci: Poor Sean Abel! He has been a bad behavior yesterday! * Jason: Yeah! He punched Tina outside! * Amy: Jason's Right! He has been grounded for 4 days! * Michael: Barney, how come Sean Abel is grounded for 4 days? * Barney: Well, Tina was supposed to get the Babar doll, but it costs $20. And when her mom offers her a Tanya doll which costs only $10, Tina acted like a spoiled brat. * Griselda: How come? * Barney: Because she told her mom she want what she wanted, but her mom said "no." * Derek: Anything else? * Barney: Well, after that, she destroyed the entire Toys"R"Us, because of the damage of all toys. * Adam: What else? * Barney: After she destroyed the entire Toys"R"Us, she hit her mom with a beach ball. * Brady: What?! How could he punched Tina?! * Luci: Then my sister and our mom and dad watch a news about what she did to the Toys "R" Us, but Sean Abel punched her outside, when his parents ground him, when my Brother Gary so Mad at Him. * Barney: I Know he is, When Sean Abel Punched Tina!! Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang